fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Pain/Cosmo
This list contains all the pain in The Fairly OddParents for the character Cosmo. Season 0 *Where's the Wand?- **The carriage hits the horse and turns back into Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy. **Wanda pulls his ear. *The Really Bad Day- **When he transforms into Evil Cosmo. **He gets shocked. Season 1 *Power Mad- He gets hit by carrots. *Transparents- **He sits on his crown. **He forgets to breathe. **He hits Timmy's bedroom door. *Father Time!- He gets burned by Timmy's heat vision. *Apartnership- **He gets attacked by a cat. **He gets pounded into Mama Cosma's floor. *Dog's Day Afternoon- He gets choked by Wanda. *Dream Goat- He gets squeezed by a sea monster. *The Same Game- **He gets choked by Jorgen. **He blows up. **He gets hit in the head by a cinder block. Season 2 *Boys in the Band- He gets electrocuted. *Hex Games- He gets trampled on by Timmy. *Inspection Detection- **He gets choked by Jorgen. **He gets burned by Jorgen. *Action Packed- **Timmy eats part of his head. **His magic is sucked out of him. *A Mile In My Shoes- He gets electrocuted by Jorgen. *That Old Black Magic- He gets hit in the face by Wanda's Wand. *Foul Balled- **In glove form, he catches a ball, hitting him in the face. **In baseball bat form, he hits Timmy's shoe. **In baseball bat form, he hits a baseball *Totally Spaced Out- He gets burned by a Yugopatamian laser. *The Switch Glitch- he gets sprayed by a fire hose. *Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary- He gets electrocuted by Juandissimo. *Fools Day Out- He lands on broken glass. *Deja Vu- He gets hit by grease. Season 3 *Odd Jobs- He got hurt every time Timmy's Dad clicked on him. *Abra-Catastrophe!- He and Wanda got hurt whenever Mr. Crocker used his magic staff. *Sleep Over and Over- He got sliced by the cat. *Mother Nature- He Got hit by lightning. *Engine Blocked- he and Wanda got mangled in the car crusher. *The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!- he gets stomped on **In hummingbird form, he and Wanda got choked by Timmy (also in hummingbird form). **He got stepped on by Mr. Crocker. Season 4 *Mind Over Magic- He gets a paper cut. *Class Clown- He gets hurt from laughing. *Power Pals- He gets hurt from Partying too hard. *Emotion Commotion!- **He gets hurt chasing the emotions. **He gets attacked by a piranha. *Fairy Friends & Neighbors!- He gets hurt by the coffee. *Wish Fixers- He and Wanda get shocked by the bad wish collars. *Truth Or Cosmoquences- he gets bullied in the pictures of his time at fairy high school *Beach Bummed!- He and Wanda (in sand toy form) get stepped on by Francis. *Channel Chasers- He gets burned by the flushed toilet heating up the shower *Genie Meanie Minie Mo- He gets burned by the omelet *School's Out!: The Musical- **He and Wanda get blown up by Jorgen **He and Wanda Get beaten up by the musical notes **He and Wanda get pounded by Jorgen **He and Wanda get slammed in Da Rules Season 5 *Nega-Timmy - In fly form, he gets swatted by a fly swatter. *Love At First Height - In balloon form, he gets popped by Wanda. *Blondas Have More Fun! - He is found in the jaw of a bear. *Escape From Unwish Island - He and Wanda are crushed by the Sphinx. *The Gland Plan - **In cake form, he gets eaten by Mr. Turner. **He, Wanda, and Timmy fall onto a cloud in Fairy World. *Remy Rides Again - He gets hit by Wanda holding a suitcase. *The Big Bash - **Wanda chokes him. **He gets Crushed by a stone head. *Big Wanda - Timmy uses him as a battering ram. *Oh, Brother! - he has a heart attack. *What's The Difference? - **He gets hit with a flower pot. **He gets attack by a wiener dog *Fairy Idol - **He is used as a ball in Paddle Ball. **He is used as a bowling ball. *Timmy the Barbarian! - **He trips over a bug 4 times. **He falls into the spiky pit Season 6 *Fairly Odd Baby - **He goes through pain during the pregnancy **He, Wanda, and Timmy fly into a wall. *Open Wide And Say Aaagh! - He and Wanda crash into a cart full of laundry. *Land Before Timmy - **He crashes into a Boulder. **He gets electrocuted. *The End of The Universe-ity - He gets hit with a frying pan twice. *Wishing Well - In robot form, gets hit by Wanda who is also in robot form. *Vicky Gets Fired! - He gets burnt in the butt by fire. *Chindred Spirits - He gets hit by a hammer. *Wishology! The Final Ending - He falls on to the pavement. Season 7 *Squirrely Puffs - **He gets hit by peanuts. **He eats those peanuts which causes an allergic reaction. **He and Wanda get eaten 2 times. *Micecapades - He gets hit in the head with a frying pan. *Formula For Disaster - **The stinky diaper blows up in his face. **He gets strangled by Poof in robot form. **He gets thrown by Poof. *Super Zero - He hits clotheslines *Frenemy Mine - He gets multiple piercings. (pain not shown, but implied) *Double-Oh Schnozmo! - He gets hit in the face with Poof when he and Timmy play volleyball with Poof as a ball. *Planet Poof - When he is in the vacuum many things get sucked in that hurt him. *Playdate of Doom - He gets zapped by Foop. *He Poofs He Scores - He kills a spider, but gets venom in his eye. *Teacher's Pet - He along with Poof, Timmy, and Wanda get hit by magic that reflected off Mr. Cocker's Armadillo shell and they hit a tree. *Beach Blanket Bozos - He gets attacked by the sea monster. *Poltergeeks - **He along with Wanda and Poof get stuffed in the ghost catching box multiple times. **He gets hit by the knuckle sandwich *Take and Fake - **Mr. Crocker pulls on his wing. **He and Wanda get hit in the face with fake lightning bolts. *Lights Out - He and Wanda get the lid put on the pot in one of the attempts to "kill" Timmy. Season 8 *Timmy's Secret Wish! - **He gets eaten by a bear. **He eats hot meat and burns his mouth **During the bee scene, he gets stung by Timmy. **Timmy Lasso's up his chair, then Timmy pulls and Cosmo falls to the ground. **He gets hit by a giant book. **His hair catches fire. *When Losers Attack - **He gets attacked by a rabid beaver. **He gets bitten by the beaver. **he gets rabies from the beaver. *Meet the OddParents - He gets punch by Wanda in punching glove form. Season 9 *Dinklescouts - **He along with Wanda and Poof hit Timmy's door. **He gets kicked by a rabbit. *Terrible Twosome - **He gets shocked by lightning. **He gets hit by asteroids. *Scary GodCouple - **He gets attacked by a badger. **He gets burned by his veal Parmesan. Season 10 Certifiable Super Sitter - *He is Punched by Punchy into a wall and is Punched by him again in a trash pile. Live *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! - He along with Wanda and Poof get shocked by Hugh J. Magnate Jr.'s wishes. Category:Lists Category:Lists in alphabetical order Category:Article stubs Category:Articles to be expanded